Heart, Who Knows?
by Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane
Summary: Summary: Natsuki dalam kebingungan besar, saat tiba-tiba seluruh siswa di sekolahnya menyatakan perasaan padanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan siapa yang akan dipilih Natsuki? two shot!    Warning: AU. OOC. FemNaru.


Summary: Natsuki dalam kebingungan besar, saat tiba-tiba seluruh siswa di sekolahnya menyatakan perasaan padanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan siapa yang akan dipilih Natsuki?

Warning: AU. OOC. FemNaru. Ada lirik lagu yang dimasukin buat cerita, tapi bukan songfic.

Ini adalah two shot… Dan gak panjang-panjang amat. Enjoy!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present...

CONFESSION

Natsuki bersenandung saat mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam olah raga, berupa kaos dan celana pendek. Diantara seluruh pelajaran, dia sangat menyukai olah raga dan memasak. Sakura dan Ino yang sekelas dengannya mengeluh, karena mereka tak suka berkeringat. "Bagaimana kalau kita jadi kelihatan jelek karena keringat? Ditambah lagi, kita kan jadi bau kalau berkeringat..." Keluh Ino. Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Natsuki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Olah raga itu kan, sehat? Lagi pula, kita bisa pakai ruang shower kalau mau membersihkan diri setelah olah raga... Ayo, cepat!" Katanya dengan semangat. Sakura menghela napas. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang cuek.

"Bagaimana dengan para lelaki itu? Mereka kan suka mengintip paha dan perut kita, saat kita melompat. Juga melihati pantat dan dada kita kalau kita pemanasan... Kamu tidak keberatan dengan hal itu?" Ino berkata lagi.

Natsuki tertawa. "Memangnya aku tipe yang akan jadi pusat perhatian? Maaf, aku tidak tahu rasanya. Soal itu, kita konsultasikan saja dengan guru olah raga kita nanti. Ayo, aku pergi duluan." Kata Natsuki sambil melenggang pergi.

Sakura mendengus setelah dia pergi. "Dia sama sekali tidak sadar... Dia kan incaran seluruh siswa di sekolah..." Ino mengangguk setuju.

Olah raga kali itu adalah basket. Siswi dibagi menjadi dua tim dan bertanding. Para siswi kini bermain dengan semangat karena Kurenai sensei, guru olah raga para siswi, berjanji memberikan poin plus pada tim pemenang. Yang artinya, mereka tak perlu melaksanakan ujian praktek saat akhir semester nanti, kalau mereka menang. Natsuki dan Tenten, dua siswi dengan nilai olah raga tertinggi, sedang berhadapan.

Dari kejauhan, para siswa duduk memperhatikan. Karena guru olahraga mereka, Gai Maito, sedang dirawat karena patah tulang, setelah dengan berani memanjat tiang listrik demi menyelamatkan burung kecil yang tersangkut di tali yang menggantung di kawat listrik dan dia terjatuh saat akan turun, mereka diperbolehkan melakukan olah raga apa saja. Kini mereka menonton pertandingan siswi, atau bisa disebut mencari kesempatan mengintip apa yang ada dibalik kaos olahraga para siswi.

Tapi, mareka semua berhenti dari kegiatan mareka, saat beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka dengan aura membunuh. Mereka segera menyingkir pergi sebelum mereka mengamuk. Kiba mendengus kesal. "Seenaknya saja, mereka... Oh, Natsuki-chan menerobos!" Katanya dengan penuh semangat.

Shikamaru, tidak biasanya tidak berekspresi malas, memperhatikan Natsuki juga. "Jangan memperhatikan dadanya, Kiba." Dia berkata, saat Kiba memberikan senyum mesum saat melihat Natsuki melompat. Kiba hanya menggaruk kepalanya. Dia tiba-tiba dipukul hingga tidak sadarkan diri oleh Sasuke dan Neji. Dia duduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Natsuki ditakdirkan untukku. Kalian tak dapat membantah takdir ini." Neji berkata dengan percaya diri.

"Makan saja takdirmu sendiri, Hyuuga. Dia dan aku akan bersama, itu sebuah kepastian." Sasuke menyahut. Dia tersenyum dengan sombong.

Shikamaru menyeringai. "Kalian bisa bicara apapun, tapi akulah yang lebih dekat dengannya. Strategiku berjalan lancar dan mulus, terima kasih karena gengsi kalian terlalu tinggi untuk berjalan mendekatinya dan menyapanya." Katanya dengan senyum kemenangan.

Ketiga lelaki itu saling pandang dengan penuh kebencian. Tiba-tiba, Sai membuat kejutan dengan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang baru saja selesai bertanding. Tim mereka menang dengan skor tipis. "Sai? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto. Sai tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menyodorkan pigura yang tertutup kertas bingkisan.

Naruto membukanya, dan dia terpekik kakgum. Sai memberikan lukisan dirinya, berpakaian seperti seorang puteri, sedang memeluk anjing besar di tengah padang bunga. "Indah sekali, Sai." Katanya kagum.

Sai tersenyum senang. "Aku mendapat ilham melukis ini setelah melihatmu sedang bermain dengan anjing peliharaanmu di taman minggu lalu. Bagiku, kamu selalu lebih indah dari lukisan itu. Aku belum bisa menggambarkannya dengan tepat. Aku memberikan ini sebagai tanda rasa cintaku padamu, Natsuki." Katanya. Natsuki terlihat salah tingkah dan bersemu merah akibat perkataan Sai.

Dia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan malu-malu, dan bergegas pergi. Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru segera mendatangi Sai. "Kau berani juga..." Sasuke berkata dengan marah.

Sai memandangnya dengan senyum kosong. "Kalian berdua terlalu takut kehilangan gengsi kalian. Dan tuan Nara disana terlalu pasif. Aku tak mau berdiam diri terus. Sekarang, aku lebih unggul beberapa langkah dari kalian. Natsuki pasti tak bisa begitu saja melupakan kata-kataku tadi. Dan dia akan selalu teringat padaku saat melihat lukisan itu." Dia melenggang pergi dengan senyum kemenangan.

Dan seperti kata-katanya, kejadian itu mempengaruhi Natsuki. Dia kini melamun memandangi jendela. Sesekali, dia mencuri pandangannya pada lukisan yang kini dimasukkan dalam Kotak agar tidak rusak. Dia lalu sedikit bersemu dan kembali memandangi jendela dengan mata menerawang.

Ketiga lelaki itu kini panik. Sasuke segera menelepon seseorang. Dia berbicara serius. Neji mengirim pesan pada sesorang. Dia sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu juga. Shikamaru memandangi beberapa lembar kertas di hadapannya, menghapal apapun yang ada di kertas itu.

Sakura sendiri, terlihat memandangi Natsuki dengan Khawatir. Hinata mencoleknya. "Ada apa dengan Natsuki, Sakura?"

Sakura pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi. "...Dia sepertinya bingung. Dia baru kali ini mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seseorang. Dan aku yakin, ini bukan satu-satunya. Yang lainnya pasti juga melancarkan tindakan. Aku khawatir, dia malah ketakutan." Sakura berkata dengan khawatir.

Hinata menangkannya. "Kita akan mengurus hal itu saat itu terjadi... Sekarang, kita tenangkan perasaan nona itu dulu, oke?" Hinata berkata. Sakura mengangguk. Untungnya, Chiyo sensei, guru sejarah mereka tidak memperdulikan mereka. Dia terlalu fokus dalam penjelasannya yang tidak didengar oleh murid-muridnya.

Hinata dan Sakura menenangkan Natsuki, dan mereka berhasil. Natsuki tidak lagi salah tingkah dan duduk dengan rileks. "Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang... Terima kasih, teman-teman... Aku baru pertama kali mengalami ini, jadi aku merasa cukup bingung." Kata Natsuki. Dia lalu berbicara dengan Hinata dan Sakura.

**Usai sekolah...**

Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru saling pandang. Mereka bertemu di ruang praktek fisika. Mereka tahu kalau masing-masing telah mempersiapkan sesuatu. "Siapa yang akan melakukan ini terlebih dahulu?" Sasuke berkata.

Shikamaru terdiam sebentar. "Sisanya tinggal keberuntungan. Jadi kita tentukan dengan undian," Dia mengambil tiga sendok kaca. Setiap sendok itu ditulis nomor oleh pihak sekolah agar langsung ketahuan saat tidak ada. "Aku memegang sendok nomor 1, 2 dan 3. Siapa yang ambil nomor lebih kecil, dia akan maju duluan. Bagaimana?" Yang lainnya mengangguk.

Shikamaru mengacak posisi sendok itu dengan mata tertutup. Setelah siap, mereka mengambil sendok pilihannya. Shikamaru mendapat nomor 1, Sasuke mendapat nomor 2, dan Neji mendapat nomor tiga. "Kau, Aku, lalu Neji. Begitu urutannya?" Sasuke bertanya. Shikamaru mengangguk.

Dia lalu beranjak pergi. "Aku pergi duluan. Yah, aku juga satu-satunya dari kita bertiga yang lebih dulu siap juga, kan?" Sasuke dan Neji mau tak mau membenarkan hal itu. Mereka pun pergi mempersiapkan pernyataan mereka.

Natsuki menerima permintaan Shikamaru untuk datang ke ruang musik. Sakura dan Hinata menemaninya, karena Natsuki memintanya. Sejak Sai menyatakan perasaannya, banyak anak lelaki yang mendatanginya dan menyatakan perasaanya. Dia tak ingin ditinggal sendirian karena takut.

Mereka masuk ke dalam ruang musik. Shikamaru duduk di atas piano. Ruang musik telah ditata dengan balon dan kursi-kursi yang ditata seperti pertunjukkan. Mereka duduk di kursi khusus yang dipersiapkan oleh Shikamaru. Yang lainnya, duduk di kursi biasa di belakang Natsuki dan kawannya.

Dia berkata "Lagu ini, kupersembahkan pada Natsuki." Penonton lainnya bertepuk tangan. Dia mulai memainkan pianonya dan bernyanyi

Tahukah engkau wahai langit

Aku ingin bertemu membelai wajahnya

Kan ku pasang hiasan angkasa yang terindah

Hanya untuk dirinya

Lagu rindu ini kuciptakan

Hanya untuk bidadari Bintang malam katakan padanya

Aku ingin melukis sinarmu di hatinya

Embun pagi katakan padanya

Biar ku dekap erat waktu dingin membelenggunya

Bintang malam sampaikan padanya

Aku ingin melukis sinarmu di hatinya

Embun pagi katakan padanya

Biar ku dekap erat waktu dingin membelenggunyahatiku tercinta

Walau hanya nada sederhana

Ijinkan ku ungkap segenap rasa dan kerinduan

how wo ... wo u ow ... uuu .. hooo ... how wo ...

Tahukah engkau wahai langit

Aku ingin bertemu membelai wajahnya

Kan ku pasang hiasan angkasa yang terindah

Hanya untuk dirinya

Lagu rindu ini kuciptakan

Hanya untuk bidadari hatiku tercinta

Walau hanya nada sederhana

Ijinkan ku ungkap segenap rasa dan kerinduan

haaa a ... haaa a ...

Ijinkan ku ungkap segenap rasa dan kerinduan

Semua orang bertepuk tangan riuh. Dia berjalan mendekati Natsuki, lalu berlutut dihadapannya. "Kau adalah inspirasiku, Natsuki. Aku mencintaimu. Terimalah ini," Dia memberikan gelang perak dengan ukiran malaikat. "Ini mungkin bukan apa-apa, tapi ini adalah bukti perasaanku padamu, bersama lagu ini." Dia berkata, seraya bangkit.

Natsuki hanya mengucapkan terima kasih dan berlari pergi. Sakura dan Hinata mengatakan pada Shikamaru untuk menunggu jawabannya. Mereka kini berjalan dengan mata menerawang. "Wow... Aku baru tahu suara Shikamaru sebagus itu..." Sakura berkata. Hinata mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba, mereka diminta datang olehSasuke menuju aula. Natsuki berkata bahwa dia akan datang dengan Sakura dan Hinata. Kurir Sasuke pergi, dan kembali lagi. Mereka dipersilakan ikut.

Mereka pun pergi menuju aula. Sasuke menunggu dengan makan malam kelas atas. Mereka pun duduk. Sakura dan Hinata duduk di meja di sebelah Natsuki. Mereka menyantap hidangan yang disediakan.

Sasuke mendekat dan mengecup tangannya. "Kau adalah sosok terindah yang pernah ketemui. Maukah kau mendampingiku selamanya?" Katanya. Dia lalu mengeluarkan kotak kecil. Dia mengeluarkan isinya, sebuah kalung berlian indah. Dia mengenakannya. "Yang terindah untuk yang terindah." Katanya dengan senyum lembut.

Natsuki berterima kasih dan berkata akan memikirkan hal itu. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan aula. "Hebat... Dia melakukan semua itu?" Hinata berkata terkesan. Sakura pun menyetujui akan hal itu.

Seorang siswi datang. Dia memberikan surat pada Natsuki. Dia membaca isinya. "Neji san ingin aku datang ke atap sekolah..." Katanya. Dia tidak begitu mengenal Neji dan Sasuke. Setelah mendapat dorongan semangat dan janji tidak meninggalkannya, dia pun berjalan menuju atap. Dia sebenarnya takut, kalau-kalau si Ketua Osis itu marah karena keributan yang diakibatkan olehnya, tapi sahabatnya menyakinkan bahwa Neji tidak akan marah.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di atap. Mereka terpesona melihat dekorasi yang diberikan di ruangan terbuka itu. Setiap pagarnya dihiasi dengan pita. Di ruang penyimpanan di atap, tertempel setiap kata mutiara cinta di dindingnya. Di lantai searah dengan Neji, berbagai tulisan 'aku cinta kamu' dalam berbagai bahasa tertulis.

Natsuki maju mendekati Neji yang membelakangi mereka. Hinata dan Sakura tetap di belakang. Mereka membaca setiap kata mutiara yang tertera di dinding. Mereka menyadari bahwa semuanya adalah tulisan tangan Neji. Begitu pula tulisan yang tertera di lantai. "Neji san?" Natsuki memanggilnya. Neji berdiri membelakangi matahari yang mulai terbenam.

"Aku, dulu hidup dalam kegelapan... Kebencian yang mendalam kepada keluargaku sendiri... Dan mungkin akan tetap seperti itu kalau kau tidak datang..." Hinata tersenyum sedih mengingat kejadian itu. Ayahnya dan Ayah Neji bertengkar karena masalah idealis mereka. Ayah Neji menginginkan keluarga mereka menolong orang-orang kenalan mereka yang diserang Yakuza, sedangkan Ayahnya lebih memilih melindungi orang-orang yang bersahabat dekat dengan mereka.

Ayah Neji pergi sendirian, dan meninggal akibat serangan Yakuza. Belakangan baru diketahui bahwa orang-orang tersebut memanfaatkan nama keluarga Hyuuga untuk berbuat keonaran. Namun, Neji yang terlanjur terhasut marah dan mendendam pada ayah Hinata. Setelah Natsuki mendekatinya dan selalu berbicara padanya, dia akhirnya mau memanafkan ayahnya, dan kini hubungan mereka membaik. Neji pun akhirnya kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga, setelah pergi dan tinggal di rumah Lee, temannya.

Neji berkata lagi. "Kau datang, membawa kehangatan yang telah lama kurindukan. Menghilangkan segala kebencian dan kesedihanku dengan senyummu. Akhirnya aku sadar, kau adalah takdirku," Neji berbalik. Dia kini menatap Natsuki. "Aku telah jatuh cinta sangat dalam kepadamu. Tubuhku, jiwaku, seluruh yang ada pada diri yang tak berharga ini memanggil namamu. Tawamu terdengar sebagai simfoni terindah di telingaku.

Dan aku tersilaukan oleh mata birumu yang bercahaya lembut. Dan mulai sejak aku menyadari hal itu, aku bersumpah dalam hatiku, bahwa aku akan menjaga dan membahagiakan anugerah tuhan yang sangat indah itu dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku. Izinkan aku menjaga dan membahagiakanmu, Natsuki. Karena aku mencintaimu." Neji berkata, seraya membuka kotak mungil yang dipegangnya. Itu adalah sebuah cincin. Tampilannya sederhana, namun sangat cocok dengan sosok Neji yang lurus.

Natsuki menerima cincin itu. Dia lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dan akan memikirkan hal itu lagi.

Natsuki kini berbaring di sofa ruang. Karena kejadian hari itu, sekolah mereka menjadi bahan pembicaraan banyak. Para guru pun ikut membicarakan hal ini. Mareka ingin tahu, siapakah lelaki beruntung yang berhasil mencuri hati sang gadis.

Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah, menganggap ini menarik. Dia menyediakan aula pada Natsuki saat dia akan memberikan jawaban mereka nanti.

Yang paling heboh adalah keluarga Namikaze, keluarga Natsuki. Mereka terkejut saat anaknya pulang dengan banyak hadiah. Dan makin terkejut, saat mendengar cerita dari Sakura dan Hinata yang diminta menginap malam itu. "Wow... mereka bahkan melakukan hal semacam itu...? hebat..." Kushina Uzumaki berkata dengan kagum.

Minato sendiri hanya terdiam. Dia terlihat kesal. Sifat overprotektif nya kembali muncul. Dia kini hanya membaca koran sambil menum the dengan wajah cemberut.

Kakak Natsuki, Hotaru, memberikan pijatan lembut di kepalanya. "Kau pasti pusing akan hal ini... Makanya, sudah kubilang untuk lebih peka..." Kata Gadis yang tiga tahun lebih tua dari Natsuki itu. Natsuki hanya diam saja.

Akhirnya, dia berkata. "Aku bukannya tidak menyukai beberapa dari mereka... Mereka baik, dan jujur. Tapi... Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, kan?" Tanya Natsuki, seraya bangkit dari posisi tidur.

Hotaru menghela napasnya. "Tanyakan hatimu. Apakah diantara mereka, adakah seseorang yang membuatmu merasa sangat senang, saat dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu? Adakah seseorang yang membuat hatimu bergemuruh sekaligus lega saat kau mengetahui bahwa dia mencintaimu? Apakah orang yang selalu menentramkan hatimu, bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya saja, adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang menyatakan perasaan padamu? Pikirkanlah, tanya perasaan dan hatimu."

Natsuki terdiam, lalu berpikir. Hotaru meninggalkannya, bergabung dengan yang lainnya di meja makan. "Perkataan yang bagus, Hotaru-chan." Kushina memuji puteri sulungnya.

"Terima kasih, ibu. Tapi, Kage-chan lah yang ahli soal ini... Coba dia sedang disini ya..." Hotaru berkata. Dia menyebutkan nama saudara kembarnya, Kagerou. Dia memiliki sifat kritis ibunya dan kepintaran ayahnya, sehingga dia diterima di harvard. Walau tidak sebagus Kagerou, Hotaru sendiri adalah mahasiswa universitas Tokyo.

Dia juga ahli soal menasehati. Dan menguasai semua aspek kemanusiaan dengan baik. Hotaru menghela napas. 'Yah, sisanya tinggal keputusan Natsu-chan.' Natsuki lalu mengeluarkan empat hadiah dari. Sebuah lukisan, gelang perak, kalung berlian dan cincin emas.

Dia lalu memejamkan matanya. "Sepertinya, dia sudah menyempitkan pilihannya." Sakura berkata. Dia menceritakan dari siapa saja hadiah itu. Mereka memperhatikan Natsuki.

Natsuki lalu tersenyum. Dia mengambil salah satu dari keempat benda itu, lalu berlari ke atas. Mereka bergegas menuju meja tempat Natsuki meletakkan keempat hadiah itu. "Hoo... jadi, lelaki itu... Yah, aku juga cukup terkesan saat kau menceritakan apa yang dia lakukan..." Kushina berkata.

Sakura mengangguk. "Menurutku, hanya bentuk pernyataannyalah yang berkesan cukup mendalam. Yang dia lakukan juga sangat bagus..." Hinata mengangguk setuju.

Hotaru bersiul. "Hohoho... Ini akan jadi seru."

Minato akhirnya bicara. "Yah, kalau dia memang menganggap Natsu-chan seperti kata-katanya, aku tidak khawatir."

Stop! Sampai sini dulu!

Tunggu minggu depan ya...

Finale: Decision

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


End file.
